


Брачный период

by SataLisat



Series: Роланд и Ри [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из серии историй про фэнтазийную парочку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брачный период

***  
Малочисленный караван держал путь через Хризентийскую равнину, разделяющую болотисто-холмистую Адриану и лесную Нимфею полотном сероватого каменистого песка и розовато-сиреневых соцветий Фьелиниялий.  
Сильные и частые, потоки ветров сталкивались здесь на полной скорости, и те, что пахли болотами и кувшиниями, прибыли из Адрианы, а те, что влажным мхом и кровью зверья – из Нимфеи.  
Караван шёл не спеша, соблюдая все заведенные правилами караванщиков остановки – после сумерек и у разлившихся по дороге водоемов. Расслабленные воины держали мечи обернутыми в крепкие промасленные тряпицы, спасая от главной напасти низин – ржавчины; маги позволяли себе оставляли за собой следы и тени, тающие лишь через несколько дней. Им нечего было бояться.  
Равнина резко пошла вниз, изогнулась, и на горизонте ярко зазеленела полоска леса. Над ним налилось фиолетовое облако, расплылось по линии зелени и застыло, словно корни пустило.  
В Нимфее всё жило и цвело, как повелось издавна.  
Она появилась ниоткуда. Просто спрыгнула вниз и замерла, разрешая себя рассмотреть. Статная, светлокожая, дерзкая, почти голая и оттого словно вырезанная из цельного камня. Пламенные волосы зачесаны назад и свиты в косу, лицо решительное и бледно-сиреневое, как Фьелиниялии, окружающие ее. В руках парные узкие и блестящие сабли с выбитой каймой клыков на лезвиях.  
\- … Шиэль, - молвила она, сузив глаза.  
Караван не слишком охотно подтянулся и медленно обступил ее.  
\- Эт кто? – спросил один из воинов, указывая арбалетом. Наконечник опасно сверкнул, вызвав ее довольную улыбку и явив острые резцы.  
\- Зовусь я Шиэль, - повторила она уже громче. – Я - действующий вождь племени Клыков пламени, хозяйка здешних земель от Нимфеи до Пика Тора.  
\- Эти речи никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводят, - заметил некий беловолосый маг. – Не то чтобы я был против и сомневался в ваших притязаниях на эту землю…  
\- Тшш, дай ей договорить, - замахали на него со всех сторон.  
\- … И я пришла за своей добычей. За битвой. За боем. За кровью!  
Маг вздохнул, потёр лоб и задумчиво добавил:  
\- Рановато они пошли в этом году. К непогоде.  
\- Стремительная Шиэль! Королева равнин, – резче повторила воительница. – Запомните это имя, потому что я пришла завоевать его, - сабли взметнулись и нацелились вглубь толпы. Та неохотно, но с легким любопытством разошлась, чтобы глянуть на реакцию предмета спорта.  
Шиэль снова улыбнулась, сыто, удовлетворенная увиденным.  
\- Безупречный. Ты – Повелитель Роланд – будешь моим, - пообещала она. Сверкнули лезвием сабли, скрещенные перед ее лицом. Она приглашала на бой. – Как завоеванный т-ррр-офей.  
Мужчина пожал плечами, подумал и кивнул на совсем мелкого и незначительного в данной ситуации юношу, что так подозрительно следил из толпы за разворачивающимися событиями.  
\- Его спрашивай.  
\- Начина-ается, - возмущенно протянул юноша, упираясь рукой в бок. – Как знал, что не стоило с тобой связываться. Знал же! Чувствовал! Что мне мешало обойти стороной ту таверну?.. Отбросов и в другом месте было навалом. А можно мне заранее избежать предстоящего позора и отказаться? Бери его так, без боя. Отдаю.  
\- Есть какие-то права? – изумилась Шиэль и опустила сабли. – Будешь защищать? Ты? Повелителя?  
\- Нет, – решительно отверг юноша. – Никаких прав, кому он нужен?  
\- Приношу свои искреннейшие извинения, что должен вмешаться в ритуал сей чудесной брачной традиции. Но еще утром кто-то твоим голосом, Ри, вопил на всю стоянку, что быть парой Повелителя означает некоторые привилегии, скажем, отсутствие повинности отмывать общий котел, - заметил беловолосый маг. – Не что чтобы я прислушивался…  
\- Пара? – вспыхнули глаза у Шиэль. Толпа послушно перевела взгляды с мага на неё и обратно на возмущенного до предела юношу. Воительница снова подняла сабли и рыкнула: – Вызываю на бой! До сме-ррр-ти!  
\- Смерти? – взвился юноша. – А оно мне надо?! Говорю же – забирайте. Отдаю даром, навсегда, могу приплатить. Не буду я драться, и не умею. Чего пристала?  
\- Традиции чту, - объяснила Шиэль. - Чтобы Он стал моим, надо победить прежнюю пару. Месяц лета, имею право.  
\- Чудеснейшая традиция, каждый год восхищаюсь, - пошептал беловолосый.  
\- Он? За-ачем он тебе? Он же демон, - юноша приставил пальцы к голове, показывая рожки. – Де-мон. Порождение тьмы, ее – зараза такая – породитель. Ты себе представляешь, с кем хочешь связаться? Ты знаешь, сколько от таких неприятностей? Что ни шаг, то повеления. Что ни сделай, мучительное давление. Что ни день, то глубоко эгоистичные капризы. Ни выспаться нормально ночью, ни природой насладиться. Сплошная чума. Исчадие кошмара.  
\- Однако ты им владеешь! – гневно возразила Шиэль.  
\- Ты обвиняешь меня, что я путаюсь с кем попало?  
\- Трусость – порочная низость. Прими бой!  
\- Порочная низость – и глупость, кстати – не брать то, что дают даром. Но позволь мне еще кое-что добавить: у тебя могло сложиться неверное впечатление из-за некоторых, эээ, подлежащих сомнению высказываний. Эти высказывания крайне недостоверны. Официально заявляю: сейчас я с ним не встречаюсь, я его не хочу, я не буду за него сражаться. Я что, дурак?  
\- Так он пара? – сухо уточнила Шиэль у Повелителя.  
Тот величественно склонил голову. «Пара».  
\- Ты! – взвизгнул Ри. – Мы вчера вечером расстались!  
\- Так вы каждый день расстаетесь, - зашумела толпа. – И котел как же утром?  
\- Это были остатки прошлого, - огрызнулся тот. – Кстати, я всех запомнил. Ещё потом обсудим эту ситуацию.  
\- Оружие или на руках? – почти миролюбиво спросила Шиэль.  
\- Чтобы я еще раз повелся на уговоры и пошел куда-нибудь когда-нибудь вместе с ним? Особенно летом? – начал сокрушаться Ри, закатывая рукава белой рубахи и обнажая очень тонкие запястья. Рванул ворот, освобождая горло. – Нет у меня оружия. И желания нет. Знал бы раньше, что так выйдет... Я, между прочим, еще очень молод, чтобы умирать. Безыдейно.  
Шиэль в сомнении прикусила губу – юноша был действительно чрезвычайно юн и выглядел очень неопытным, но время шло, и этим летом вершилась судьба, коей она не имела права пренебречь. Повелитель сам обозначил месяцы лета каждого года как период, в который любой мог оспорить его право на свободу. В прошлые разы он дрался сам, редчайше сдаваясь по собственной воле. Если хотел. Если не хотел – убивал. Повелитель был силен. И раз в десять лет готов был дарить эту силу любому, кто бы посмел явиться на бой и побороть его.  
Он забавлялся. Развлекал себя.  
Но этим летом он впервые был не один. Его свобода принадлежала строптивому мальчику с тощим телом и полыхающим от гнева лицом.  
\- Итак? – Ри потянулся, разминая плечи и руки. – Давай, проткни меня уже, наконец, на радость, очевидно, некоторым, и покончим с заплесневелыми традициями.  
\- Ах да, традиции, - встрепенулся беловолосый и с очевидным удовольствием взмахнул рукой: - Как же там было… Да пусть начнется битва сильнейших, и справедливый фатум наделит властью победителя владеть Повелителем тьмы Роландом. Каждый раз забываю…  
Шиэль взметнулась в диком прыжке, перелилась по воздуху, сабли тонко звякнули и повисли на поясе, а меж ее ладоней натянулась тончайшая леска.  
\- Хоть бы не больно, - успел произнести Ри и резко замолк. Его глаза подернулись туманом, лицо потеряло всякое выражение. Прежде неловкое тело вдруг изогнулось, ловко уходя от стрельнувшей лески, и бешеным скачком оказалось позади воительницы. Ри выпростал руку и за плечо резко швырнул Шиэль на землю, вдавив в песок наполовину и стесав ее прежде гладкую белую кожу в кровь. Та завыла.  
Бой был окончен.  
\- Победителем объявляется Ри! – торжественно объявил беловолосый и уже тише добавил: - Но в целом игра была нечестной, Роланд.  
\- Не то чтобы тебе было какое-то до этого дело, - фыркнул тот и щелкнул пальцами.  
Ри словно проснулся: помотал головой, приходя в себя, откашлялся и, обнаружив тоскливо выкарабкивающуюся из песка Шиэль, всплеснул руками.  
Беловолосый улыбался, разминал длинные пальцы и лишь раз глянул вслед удаляющейся воительнице.  
\- Повелитель пока твой, - дружелюбно сказал он. Роланд величественно кивнул. – Сегодня котел можешь не мыть.  
\- Я счастлив и горд, - буркнул Ри, бросая яростные взгляды на ухмыляющегося Роланда. – Это же великая честь. Драться за… котел.  
\- Но завтра, - добавил беловолосый, - будет новый день. А Брачный период еще не закончен.  
\- Оно мне надо вообще? – бесконечно утомленным взором посмотрел Ри в темнеющее небо.  
Караван потихоньку снова тронулся в путь. До одури пахло Фьелиниялиями, слаженно стрекотали кузнечики, а в наступающих сумерках разносились негромкие, но экспрессивные причитания:  
– Знал бы, стороной бы обошел ту таверну, ведь как чувствовал – ждут меня неприятности!


End file.
